The subject matter of this patent applications relates to modeling software systems, and more particularly to modeling the composition and interaction of components in a software system.
Enterprise software systems are generally large and complex. Such systems can require many different components, distributed across many different hardware platforms, possibly in several different geographical locations. Typical software modeling systems may not be able to reduce this complexity for end users. In order to design, configure, update or implement an enterprise software system, one is required to understand details of the system at varying levels, depending on his or her role in designing, managing or implementing the system. For example, a systems administrator may need a high-level technical understanding of how various software modules are installed on physical hardware, such as a server device or a network, and how those software modules interact with other software modules in the system. A person responsible for configuring the software may need a high-level functional understanding of the operations that each functional component provides. An application designer may need a low-level technical understanding of the various software interfaces that portions of the application require or implement. And an application developer may need a detailed understanding of the interfaces and functionality he or she is implementing in relation to the remainder of the system.